Loyal Above All
by Bored-Girl-84
Summary: Another Five Things Challenge Why are some lackeys so loyal when they are treated so harshly? Here's my thoughts on why. R&R! Rated T on the safe side. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Another Five Things Challenge. I always wondered why some lackey's never waivered in their loyality. Here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy!

**Loyal Above All**

Finister

-Set After The Mutiny But Before The Wedding-

Finister sat in his workshop making various clay monsters that would most likely never see the day until Rita came back.

She would come back for him if nothing else. She always did. He had once been an ordinary dog, a companion to the High Priestess, Dimitria of Inquiris. He had a rough life, and Demitria had really never cared about anything except for knowledge. Granted, he never went hungry or got abused, but there's more to owning a pet than just feeding and being nice. One day, Finister, originally named Sam, had gotten lost in the market. He had followed Demitria there, but she had forgotten that he had followed her and left without him. He had gone days without food until he took a piece of meat from the local deli. The owner had nearly filleted him, but he had survived the initial encounter. As he had lain dying, from his wounds far from any normal person's reach, he had completely given up on survival. Rita, however, wasn't normal, not in the least. Hearing Finister's last whimpers, she zapped him with a spell and had almost healed most of his wounds. He dug up some strength and limped to the sorceress.

"I have a spell that will turn you into an intellgent being, but in return; you must swear to serve me for all time," Rita had told him. Finister had sworn and Rita had changed him into what he now was. It was true that Rita sometimes was extremely cruel and heartless, but has all creatures know... Loyality is never a question for dogs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't know or own. And the Henchmen in this chapter may be a little OOC so forgiveness maybe necessary. 

**Oath Of Heart**

Goldar

Goldar and Scorpina sat down on the stairs drinking Ale and watching the newlyweds argue about whose fault it was that the rangers got away.

"You gonna leave, head back to Simiria?" Scorpina asked her long-time ally.

"No, even if I could, there's no point." he said never taking his eyes off of Zedd.

"But Lord Zedd is married now. He's never..." she started to say.

"Doesn't matter. I took an oath. Besides, nothing's left of Sirius. The Council took care of that, " he interrupted. The Council of light had in a battle with Simiria had elimanted the people of it, not that they had been given a choice. Nearly everyone signed up with Lord Zedd and Dark Spector, and attacked Eltar. War had its casualities. Goldar had been too young to battle and had been sent to training for Lord Zedd's army. Has he had risen through the ranks, so had his crush on Lord Zedd. Before his promotion to Zedd's right hand man, Goldar had taken a Oath of Heart to stand by him no matter what the consquences. To break such an Oath would dishonor is family and his ancestors, and the ancestors could be deadly when bring their justice on those that brought dishonor.

"Oath? Since when do you honor oaths?" she asked surprised. Without answering her, he headed to his private quarters to practice for the next battle with the rangers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't know or own. But Wow! An update! I've been sorta homeless, but hopefully now I can be more loyal on updating!

**Loyal Above All**

Klank

Programmed for Obedience

One could not escape one's basic programming. This was a truth that was as evident as the Power Ranger's being a bane to King Mondo's—and every other major villain's--existence. It was not as if he hadn't tried. He hated working for King Mondo's incompetent son, a wasted bunch of bolts Klank often thought, but he never dared said allowed. Has Orbis often pointed out, Prince Sprocket may be useless, but he was still royalty, and royalty almost always got their way.

"Rusty bucket of bolts," Klank complained to himself; Prince Sprocket had convinced his father that today's failure had been Klank's fault and now he was being punished when it had been the little brat that had accidentally spilled the newest robots only weakness. Thankfully no one was around to hear him complain about the little prince.


End file.
